Shattered Glass Dimension Of Darkness
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: Flowerdancer was fighting Megatron for what seemed like the millionth time still trying to find out where he had sent Optimus and his team, but this time the tyrant tore a rip in the dimensional barrier sending her to the Dimension Of Darkness.
1. Chapter 1: Protection Darkness Dimension

Summary: Flowerdancer was fighting Megatron for what seemed like the millionth time still trying to find out where he had sent Optimus and his team, but this time the tyrant tore a rip in the dimensional barrier sending her to the Dimension Of Darkness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I own Stardancer Prime, Stargazer Prime, Flowerdancer Prime, Brendan.

Note: The Dimension Of Darkness is the same thing as the shattered glass universe; the normal area where Flowerdancer Prime comes from is called the Protection Dimension.

Flowerdancer stood on an all-too-familiar battlefield and locked in the all too normal battle claw and claw with Megatron; it used to be her Prime Optimus doing this, but no the slagger Megatron had done something in the previous fairy cycle while she was still in cryogenic sleep and Optimus and his team had been missing since.

Flowerdancer growls and says, "Where are they Megatron! Where did you send my team! Optimus and his team!" Megatron says, "Wouldn't you like to know. You will never find them!" Flowerdancer growls and attacks the tyrant harder, she had once trusted him, but then when she found out he caused the Ark to disappear and then finding Starscream beaten half to death 6 years ago that was the final straw.

Megatron was getting sick of this little Seeker fighting him and he threw her again and then fired at her again with his fusion cannon, missing her by 5 feet, but Flowerdancer raises her arms to her optics as a bright flash appeared. 5 minutes later the flash was gone and Flowerdancer lowers her arms and she found herself in a position she never thought she would be in.

_Dimension Of Darkness/Shattered Glass Universe_

5 minutes after the flash appeared Flowerdancer was able to lower her arms and she gasps as she found herself facing Optimus, but this couldn't be hers as his optics were blood red and his Autobot marking gracing his armor was also blood red.

Before she could think the large Polychromatic Prime attacked her, Flowerdancer hated to attack him, but she had to protect herself and her growing Seekerlets and she attacks him back fiercely. Finally the Prime called retreat and Flowerdancer drops to her knees panting.

The bi-colored Seeker flicks her wings trying to figure out where the pit she was, but then she heard familiar heavy Pedefalls and she tenses her bi-colored form raising her wings into their high and stiff state showing she was ready to fight again and that she was a Prime.

A rough hand was placed on her right shoulder and she let out a deep growl that was Megatron's touch on her and she darted to her Pedes as the growl didn't get the tyrant to back off. The silver Mech stumbled back slightly at the Seekers reaction to him and he raised his servos and says, "Easy, easy miss I'm not going to hurt you."

Flowerdancer's crimson red optics blazed at him not even realizing he wasn't the Mech she had been fighting before fighting the Optimus with blood red optics and a blood red Autobot marking. Megatron sighs as she seemed pissed off and he asks, "Who are you? Do you have any friends here in the Dimension Of Darkness?"

Flowerdancer raises a brow at his words the Dimension Of Darkness that was Brendan's home; she says, "Only one that I know of his name is Brendan, a regular green Seeker with a light green cockpit glass with mint green optics. My name is Flowerdancer Prime."

Megatron was glad the Seeker finally spoke, but was startled that she said she was a Prime. He turns and touches a button on his wrist and says, "Megatron to Brendan." Flowerdancer relaxed just a bit when she heard the familiar musical tone of the green Seeker she met once come over the comm., and he says, "Go ahead Lord Megatron."

Megatron says, "I need you to come to my location on the battlefield, I have a bi-colored female Seeker who says she's a friend of yours and she's a Prime." Brendan says, "I'm on my way my Lord," he pauses hearing that the Seeker was a Prime and he asks, "Is her name by chance Flowerdancer Prime?"

Megatron says, "Yes that is her name. Why?" Brendan says, "For your own safety I request you back off her a bit my lord, I told you about her she doesn't trust you." Megatron looks at the bi-colored Seeker and he stepped back carefully his servos still raised in a sign he wouldn't hurt her.

Megatron says, "I've done as you suggested." Brendan says, "I'll be there in 2 minutes Brendan out." Megatron says, "Megatron out." The large silver Mech touches his comm., off and he asks, "Are you the Prime he said taught him that not all Primes are cruel and evil and not all Autobots are cruel and evil?"

Flowerdancer flicks her wings lightly, but she nods and says, "Yes that is me who taught him that. How do you know that?" Megatron gave a gentle smile and says, "Because he told us all about you and your Autobots when he came back to us after 2 months under your care."

Flowerdancer was actually a bit startled that Brendan had spoken to them about her, but she realized that he had to tell them about her and her men. She lifted her bi-colored helm as she heard the familiar Seeker thrusters that belonged to Brendan approach and watches as the green Seeker landed.

Brendan lands near the bi-colored Seeker and as soon as he saw how she held herself he knew it was her and he moves closer and hugs her and says, "Easy Flowerdancer you're safe." Flowerdancer finally relaxed at Brendan's reassurance and she asks, "Am I really in your home the Dimension Of Darkness?" Brendan sighs and says, "Yes unfortunately you are."

Flowerdancer sighs and leans weakly against the green Seeker and she says, "That's not what I was expecting when that flash appeared." Brendan asks, "How did you end up here?" Flowerdancer turns her helm and glares at Megatron and she says, "His counterpart must've torn a rip in the dimensional barrier when he fired at me last missing by 5 feet."

Brendan winces at her words, but says, "Come on let's get you to the base to get some repairs." Flowerdancer sighs and nods saying, "Yeah that would be a good idea." Brendan let Flowerdancer go from the hug, but still kept his arm around her as he guided her to their base.

Flowerdancer let Brendan guide her to their base and into their Medbay then carefully onto one of the medical Berth's. Brendan asks, "Do you prefer which of our medics tends to you?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I would prefer Hook, but I don't care."

Brendan nods and says, "I'll be right back." He walks to the nursery area and 3 minutes later he returned with the Constructicon. Brendan says indicating Flowerdancer, "She's the Prime I have spoken about for the past 6 years Hook."

Hook looks at the bi-colored Seeker on the medical Berth, so she was the one and he moves closer and says, "Brendan says you would prefer me to treat you." Flowerdancer looks at the Constructicon and she nods and says, "Yeah out of all the Decepticon medics you're the one I trust the most."

Hook smiles softly and says, "I understand that Flowerdancer. Is there anything I should know before I start?" Flowerdancer sighs and places her right servo over her cockpit glass and she says, "The major thing you need to know is that I'm sparked, carrying 8 Seekerlets. But you also need to know that some of my wounds will look like I have been fighting Megatron, well it's true before I was sent here I was fighting my Megatron."

Hook nods writing down what she said and started checking her over and then started repairing her wounds. He asks, "Any idea how you ended up in our home?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I think the last blast my Megatron sent my way from his fusion cannon tore a rip in the dimensional barrier sending me here."

Hook nods and says, "That's a possibility; I saw something like that happen here during the last fairy cycle; a large ship with the energy signature of the Ark appeared and crashed about 5 miles from here."

Flowerdancer's optics went wide and she asks, "Are you sure about that?" Hook looks up as it seemed the Seeker was startled by his words and he says, "Positive. Why do you ask?" Flowerdancer shifts to her side compartment and she pulls out a pad and she hands it with trembling servos and to him and she asks, "Are these the exact readings?"

Hook had just finished treating her wounds when she handed him the pad, he just had to check her Seekerlets and he would be done and he looks over the readings and he says, "Yeah those are the exact readings from the ship. Why? Do you know who they are?"

Flowerdancer pounds her fist on the medical Berth and she says, "That slagger sent them here! Primus at least they are possibly safe." She then looks at Hook and she says, "Of course I know who they are; I've been searching for that ship and her crew for the past 6 years since I woke up! That ship holds my Optimus Prime and his team! They've been missing since the last fairy cycle."

Hook was shocked at her words and he says, "Well once I've checked your Seekerlets either Brendan or I can take you to where they crashed." Flowerdancer nods and says, "I'd like that, I would prefer you to since you said you saw it." Hook nods and starts scanning the Seekerlets.

5 minutes later he looks up and says, "Well they are healthy, but stressed. Whose your mate?" Flowerdancer sat up at his words and she says, "Starscream of my dimension is my mate father of my Seekerlets." Hook turns and looks at Brendan and says, "Go get Starscream then have him meet us at the crash site."

Brendan nods and says, "Of course Hook." He turns and leaves and Hook helps the bi-colored Seeker off the medical Berth and out of the base towards the crash site.


	2. Chapter 2: DOD Finding Family

Soon Hook and Flowerdancer arrived at the base and he says, "Well here she is. We've tried to stay away because of the Autobot markings gracing the base." Flowerdancer walks around to where the entrance was and she says, "I can understand. I'm personally glad as any Decepticon coming near this base would be attacked."

Hook nods and says, "Yeah Brendan said we're the bad guys where you come from. I can understand why." Flowerdancer nods and she stops at the entrance and she says, "Trust me if it was Megatron he would've gotten the worst welcome after he betrayed us in my 18th year."

Hook winces at her words and he asks, "Is that when he joined the Decepticons in your dimension?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah it is when he joined the Decepticons; exactly 1 Earth week before I got this form," she pauses and sighs feeling the white Seeker approach and she says, "The counterpart of the original leader of the Decepticons approaches."

Hook turns to look at who approached and he asks, "Starscream in the Protection Dimension? He was the original leader?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah he was and he served the Decepticons until 3 days after I woke up 6 years ago, I found him and his Trinemates at the beach along the Pacific Ocean near the Golden Gate Bridge; Starscream was beaten half to death."

Hook winces at her words and he says, "Obviously he survived if he's your mate and you're carrying his Seekerlets." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes he did thanks to my expertise and Sorin's, but he was in a 4 month long stasis-lock."

Hook nods and says, "At least he survived. On the subject of this base can you get us in?" Flowerdancer nods and flicks her bi-colored wings putting her blue Autobot markings on instead and she runs her right pointer finger along the lines entering the code. She says, "Yeah I can my codes should still be good after all this time."

Once she was finished a round computer like thing appears and says, "Identify yourself!" Flowerdancer turns to the computer device and she says, "Identity Flowerdancer Prime Co-Leader of the Moon Wind Autobot Team and co-leader of the Ark team; authorization code Beta, Beta, Alpha 6."

Teleetran-1 says, "Identification confirmed access granted." The door slid open and Flowerdancer stepped into the base, it had been 10 fairy cycles since she entered the base, but she still felt like she was finally coming home; Hook and Starscream followed after her nervously. Flowerdancer looks at the circle computer that followed her and she asks, "Teleetran-1 what is the status on the team?"

Teleetran-1 says, "All Autobots are in stasis-lock. They have been for 1 fairy cycle." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Same authorization; release the stasis-lock." Teleetran-1 says, "Authorization confirmed stasis-lock has been released."

Flowerdancer smiles softly and she asks, "Location of Optimus Prime?" Teleetran-1 says, "Optimus Prime is in the main area of the base." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Thank you." She leads the other 2 towards the main room. Hook asks, "Are you sure this is your Autobots base?"

Flowerdancer says, "I'm positive Hook; Teleetran-1 wouldn't have accepted my identification if it wasn't or it would've asked me of what dimension, but since Teleetran-1 didn't I know for a fact this is my Ark." Hook nods and says, "I'm glad it is."

Flowerdancer stepped into the main area of the base; Hook immediately started checking over the Autobots and Flowerdancer heads for the large Polychromatic Prime, with Starscream close on her Pedes.

Optimus shook his helm wondering how long they had been out, but then he blinks his midnight blue optics as he saw a red and black Seeker on approach followed by a white one and he asks, "Flowerdancer is that you?"

Flowerdancer moves to her Prime and she touches him softly and says, "Yeah it's me Optimus. Primus am I glad to see you." The large Polychromatic Prime hugs the bi-colored Seeker and he says, "I've missed you Flowerdancer. What happened? Where are we?"

Flowerdancer hugs her Prime back and she says, "I've missed you too and our team our family too. The Nemesis tore a rip in the dimensional barrier and it threw you guys here into the Dimension Of Darkness," she pauses and nods at Hook who was checking Ironhide and she says, "Hook there of this dimension saw you guys crash. Then earlier today when I was fighting our Megatron he tore a rip in the dimensional barrier sending me here."

Optimus was startled at her words, but he asks, "Why doesn't he seem the same?" Flowerdancer sighs and says "Because here in the Dimension Of Darkness the Decepticons are the good guys while the Autobots are the bad guys."

Optimus was startled so the Decepticons were good here; that startled him very much. He asks, "When were you reborn?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I wasn't Optimus; Zordon lied about my death; until 6 years ago I was in cryogenic sleep to save my life. He was afraid the fairy princes and their guardians might one day wake up evil like they did in the 4th cycle so he lied to protect me."

Optimus was even more shocked at her words, he asks, "What's the white Seeker doing so close to you?" Flowerdancer glances over her shoulder at Starscream of this dimension before saying, "Our Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker went Code Black; the reason I tell you this is something our Ratchet would tell you too; when someone of another dimension goes into another for a certain length of time when they are sparked it can stress out their Sparklings or Seekerlets."

Optimus was startled, he had heard Ratchet talk about that before and he asks, "What's that have to do with you?" Flowerdancer places her right servo over her Chestplates and says, "I'm sparked Optimus; our Starscream is the father and my Bondmate."

Optimus gasps and he asks, "That's why he's with you so not to stress them right?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "That's right. Our Starscream was never trying to kill me Optimus he only hurt me because he was trying to emulate human males who he would see tease and hurt a female they liked."

Optimus was shocked at why Starscream had always hurt her and he asks, "Did he apologize for breaking your leg?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah a week after he broke it he came and apologized, but not until 4 months after they went Code Black did he even tell me why he tried to hurt me."

Optimus was glad that Starscream apologized, but he asks, "How did you get back to your palace? I don't care if he is a Decepticon; I won't hurt him even if he is a Decepticon." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "2 weeks ago he went Code Black because he was sick of Megatron's abuse of him as well. It was Soundwave who carried me back. I didn't tell you because I was afraid you'd hurt him or kill him for laying his servos on me."

Optimus was shocked it was Soundwave who carried her, but he was glad to finally know who it was who carried her and he says, "I'm not mad you've kept it for so long as I had told you so many times that he was as evil as Megatron."

Flowerdancer sighs and she says, "I'm glad you're not mad at me and you understand why I kept it for so long," she pauses and smiles softly and says, "The project I worked on for 2 years straight after Starscream broke my leg was Ravage and Lazerbeak; I made them as a gift of friendship for Soundwave. They are why my interest peaked during those 2 years in Minicons."

Optimus was surprised at her words, but he says, "That makes sense why Soundwave never attacked you instead protected you and why Lazerbeak and Ravage protected you too." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I'm glad it does; I always lied to you Optimus saying I never heard you tell me to attack Soundwave, I heard it every time, but I couldn't hurt him because of our friendship. I mean sure had I gotten this form before my 18th year and before I became friends with Soundwave I would've attacked him without a second thought, but after our friendship I couldn't."

Optimus sighs and says, "I had a feeling that was the truth Flowerdancer after you said about your friendship and about Soundwave, Ravage, and Lazerbeak protecting you. I'm glad to know why though." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm glad you understand Optimus." She turns and looks at Hook and she asks, "How are my men?" Hook walks back to the bi-colored seeker and he says, "There are some minor injuries, but they are all fine. Do you wish me to check Optimus?"

Flowerdancer glances at Optimus and asks, "Would you allow Hook to check you over Optimus?" the Polychromatic Prime stood up and walks over to Hook and he says, "Yes you may check me over Hook."

Instinctually the Constructicon winces as the large Prime approached him, but relaxed when he heard the Prime speak kindly to him and he says, "I'm glad I can." He started checking over the large Prime. Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I'm sorry for his reaction to you Optimus; I was told 6 years ago by a Seeker who came from here how cruel the Autobots are here especially your counterpart."

Optimus sighs at her words, but he says, "I understand why then." He looks at the Constructicon who was scanning him and he says, "I want to say thank you Hook. I don't know how long we would've stayed in stasis-lock had you not brought Flowerdancer to us."

Hook looks up when the Polychromatic Prime spoke to him again, this time he didn't flinch, but he smiled softly and he says, "It was my pleasure. I was hoping you guys were her missing team and I was glad when she confirmed it was you guys."

Optimus smiles and he says, "Well you know we are. How long have we been here?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "1 fairy cycle Optimus; you guys disappeared from our dimension in the 9th fairy cycle; this is the 10th fairy cycle. The current year is 2345."

Optimus was shocked how long they had been in stasis lock and the current year. He says, "Primus that is a long time to sleep." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah a very long time for you guys, but mind you I was for 10 fairy cycles." Optimus laughs lightly and says, "Yeah that's true you were longer."

Hook finally looks up at the young Prime and he says, "You're completely healthy Optimus Prime; are you aware though that you are sparked?" Optimus was glad the medic said he was completely healthy, but startled when he asked if he knew he was carrying and he shakes his helm no and says, "No I wasn't aware I was carrying. Are they all right?"

Hook smiles and says, "Yes your Sparklings are healthy and resumed growing when you awoke." Optimus smiles and says, "I'm glad they are fine and have resumed growing; but please just call me Optimus."

Hook was surprised the Prime was so polite even though he was a Decepticon. He asks, "Would you like to see our base?" Optimus tilts his helm and says, "Yeah I would like that." Flowerdancer leads Hook, Starscream, and Optimus towards the entrance to the base, but she stops at the Medbay as she had yet to see Ratchet and she says, "Optimus and Starscream stay here. Hook with me."

Optimus and Starscream waited and Hook followed Flowerdancer into the Medbay and he asks, "Why are we coming in here?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Ratchet wasn't among the Autobots on the bridge; this is usually where he's found if not on the bridge."

Hook says, "Oh that makes sense." Flowerdancer looks around and she goes to the office and she gave a gentle knock on it and a gruff voice says, "Enter!" Flowerdancer opens the door and she steps in and there was Ratchet sitting at his desk and the medic looks up as his door open and he nearly fell out of his chair there was Flowerdancer!

Flowerdancer smiles at Ratchet and says, "Hello old friend. No I didn't die Ratchet I've been in cryogenic sleep until 2339; we're currently in 2345." Ratchet was shocked at her words and he says, "Oh Flowerdancer I'm glad you're alive! Where in the pit are we?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "We are in the Dimension Of Darkness a dimension that is parallel to us in many ways including the fact here Autobots are evil and the Decepticons are good."

Ratchet was shocked at her words and he spotted the Constructicon medic with her and he asks, "Does that include the Hook with you?" He pointed at the medic following the Seeker. Hook spoke up and he says, "Yes that includes me." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah Hook here too."

Ratchet sighs and relaxed as Hook wasn't a threat to him. Flowerdancer asks, "Would you allow Hook to check you over? He's checked the others and everyone is healthy with minor injuries and Optimus is sparked."

Ratchet smiles and says, "Yeah he can check me. I didn't know Optimus was carrying, but I'm glad." Hook moves closer to the Autobot medic and started checking him over, but Flowerdancer asks, "Why are you glad Optimus is carrying Ratchet?"

Ratchet chuckles and says, "Because they are mine Flowerdancer. You were so keen on me and him getting together we finally did in the 9th cycle. We had our first true night together 3 days before the battle." Flowerdancer smiles as they had finally gotten together, but winces that it had only been 3 days after their first true night together that the battle had happened.

Hook finally finishes checking over Ratchet and he says, "You're completely healthy as well Ratchet." Ratchet smiles and says, "Thank you Hook." He looks at Flowerdancer and asks, "Where were you heading before coming into here?"

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I was taking our Optimus to meet the Decepticons of this dimension. When we approached here I remembered you weren't on the bridge so Hook and I came in here, our Optimus and their Starscream are waiting outside the Medbay for us."

Ratchet chuckles and says, "Well then go on I'll be all right." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Missed you Ratchet." She turns and leaves and just before she was out of hearing range he says, "Missed you too Flowerdancer."

Flowerdancer smiles as she heard him say that and she leads the way out of the Medbay and then leads the 3 back to the Decepticon base.


	3. Chapter 3: DOD Old Friends

Soon the 4 were setting foot within the Decepticon base. Hook says, "If you'll excuse me I'm going to head back to the Medbay." Flowerdancer looks at Hook and smiles and says, "You're dismissed Hook." The Decepticon medic bows his helm and leaves heading back to his Medbay.

Flowerdancer walks the path in the base her wings were still held high and stiff as she walked, but her purple Decepticon markings were gracing her wings again for protection of herself. Starscream looks at the female Prime and asks, "Do you think we should take him to meet my father?"

Flowerdancer looks at the snow white colored Seeker and she sighs and says, "We should be careful on doing that, but we could it's up to Optimus." She turns her attention to her Prime and she asks, "Optimus would you be ok with meeting Megatron of this dimension? He's not like our Megatron is now he is like he once was."

Optimus looks at his Seeker, he wasn't at first for meeting the Megatron there, but then hearing he was like he once was he says, "Yeah that's fine Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer looks at Starscream and asks, "Would you please lead us to where he would be now?"

Starscream smiles and says, "Sure Flowerdancer." He took the lead of the 2 Primes and headed for his father's Throne Room. Optimus asks, "How long has our Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker been Code Black Flowerdancer?"

Flowerdancer looks at her Prime and she says, "Since 3 days after I woke up 6 years ago Skywarp and Thundercracker have been then 4 months after that Starscream went Code Black; the only reason it took him so long is he was left in a 4 month long stasis-lock after Megatron beat him half to death."

Optimus was shocked at her words, but he says, "I'm glad he's all right though. His spark aches still doesn't it?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Yeah it does; one of the reasons isn't true, but the ones besides me who know the truth are as stubborn as ever, the one about his creators; but I don't think he can ever get over Skyfire's loss even with me as his new Bondmate."

Optimus was startled that about Starscream's creators being dead wasn't true, but he understood about Skyfire's loss. He asks, "Are you sure that his creators are alive?" Flowerdancer giggles and says, "As sure as I am that Primus is our god and Primus is the god of the Decepticons here and Unicron is the god of the Decepticons where we come from and Unicron's the god of the Autobots here."

Optimus asks, "How did they survive the fall of Vos?" Flowerdancer laughs lightly and she says, "They weren't in Vos when it fell; I know for a fact because I was watching them and Starscream fly over the Nile when Vos fell."

Optimus was confused that she had been watching Starscream and his creators fly over the Nile the day that Vos fell, he asks, "Starscream didn't know they were there?" Flowerdancer laughs and she says, "Oh he knew they were there as the 3 of them were flying together, but he has powerful mental blocks placed on him since the day he was taken from them to enter Vos Academy."

Optimus was surprised, but he understood why the small tri-colored Seeker hadn't known; but he says, "As far as I remember from that day it was Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker who you were watching over the Nile that day."

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah that's who I was watching that day, Skywarp is Starscream's Carrier and Thundercracker is his Sire; but I know for a fact that here Skywarp and Thundercracker are older brothers of Starscream here, but they are triplets."

Starscream had stopped at a door, Flowerdancer and Optimus did when the white Seeker did and Starscream says, "It's true they are my older brothers here. Here we are father's Throne Room." Flowerdancer smiles and asks, "Would you please announce our arrival?" Starscream nods and enters the Throne Room and he says, "Father Flowerdancer Prime is here and she brings the Autobot leader from the ship that crashed here last fairy cycle."

Megatron looks up at his son's words and he says, "Show them in my son." Starscream nods and walks back out and he says, "You two may go in now." Flowerdancer smiles and she walks in leading her Prime and Megatron tenses as he saw an Optimus Prime following the female Seeker.

Flowerdancer notices Megatron's reaction to her Prime and she says, "He's not a threat right now Megatron; this is my Optimus the one from the Protection Dimension; unlike the one I encountered here earlier this one's just like you are he is kind and good; the blue Autobot markings gracing his armor shows he's of the good Autobots."

Megatron relaxes a bit at her words then fully relaxes as he saw she was correct he was bearing the blue Autobot markings that Brendan had said represented the good Autobots. He says, "Welcome Optimus. I'm sorry for my reaction I'm just not used to a good Optimus after mine turned evil a few days after becoming Prime."

Optimus smiles softly and says, "Thank you Megatron. It's ok, it has been since the beginning of time in the rule of Queen Akadeanna Hawk's 18th year a week before Flowerdancer came into existence that our Megatron betrayed us."

Megatron was startled as he heard Optimus speak of a Queen Akadeanna Hawk and he asks, "What happened to Queen Akadeanna Hawk?" Flowerdancer stepped forward and she says, "Nothing happened to her; in her 18th year she became a Seeker and I am what became of that, but I'm also human still. Why do you ask?"

Megatron was startled at her words and he looks at his son and says, "Take her to Brendan's room! He and his mate should be there my son." Starscream jumps slightly at his father's orders, but he says, "Yes father." He takes Flowerdancer's arm gently and leads her out of the Throne Room; Flowerdancer glances at Optimus before they were gone from the Throne Room.

Flowerdancer then looks at Starscream and asks, "What's the big deal Starscream?" Starscream clicks excitedly and he says, "There is a large white Seeker here with some red here and there who spoke of a young Queen Akadeanna Hawk. Father wants me to take you to him."

Flowerdancer was startled and she asks, "Is his optics steel blue in color? Does he have 3 pieces of his armor that he had replaced? What about the last words he remembers speaking to me as Akadeanna?"

Starscream was startled as she shot off 3 questions in succession and he says, "Yeah his optics are steel blue; yes a piece of his collar plating, a piece of his right forearm plating, and the piece that covers his spark were replaced; and the last words he remembers saying to Akadeanna were, 'Tell Starscream I love him! Help him raise our Sparkling!' Why?"

Flowerdancer's optics dance at his words and she says, "There is only one Skyfire I knew who looked like that; we thought he died in my 15th year taking a burn in; doing the entrance too fast. Those were the last words he said to me."

Starscream was shocked at her words and he says, "I bet he is your Skyfire then." He stops at a door and touches the chime button and Flowerdancer smiles as she hears yet again the familiar musical voice of Brendan say, "Enter!" Starscream indicates for Flowerdancer to enter first.

Flowerdancer steps up to the door and it swishes open and Flowerdancer steps in first then followed by Starscream. Brendan looks up and smiles as he saw Flowerdancer and he says, "Hey Flowerdancer what brings you here?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I need to speak to your mate Skyfire." Brendan says, "Oh he's in our recharge chamber." Starscream says, "I'll get him." The white Seeker headed for the recharge chamber. Brendan watches the white seeker go to the recharge chamber, but then looks at Flowerdancer and asks, "What's your interest in Skyfire?"

Flowerdancer sat down in one of the chairs and she asks, "How long has he been here?" Brendan tilts his helm at the question and he says, "Since the beginning of time; from what he has said it was during Queen Akadeanna Hawk's 15th year. Why do you ask?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Because he is from my home; yes he's been missing that long well until now we thought he was killed during The Navigant doing a burn in or taking the entrance too fast." Brendan asks, "Are you sure he's your Skyfire?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I asked Starscream to confirm some things and he was able to. My Skyfire has steel blue optics; 3 pieces of his armor were left behind so they had to be replaced a piece of his collar plating, a piece of his right forearm plating, and the piece that covers his spark; and lastly the last words he spoke to the young Queen was 'Tell Starscream I love him! Help him raise our sparkling!' It might have been 10 fairy cycles ago today; I never forgot."

Brendan was shocked at her words, but before he could speak a voice Flowerdancer hadn't heard in 10 fairy cycles says, "That's all true, but how did you know that?" Flowerdancer turns and looks at the large white with some red Seeker and she sighs and says, "How could I not know that Skyfire when it was me your last words were said to."

Skyfire moves closer and shakes his helm and says, "That's impossible those words that I said were to a female Egyptian Queen." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah I know Skyfire," she pauses and wraps her arms around her cockpit glass and shifts to her human form so she appeared on Skyfire's right servo which was extended and in the last outfit Skyfire saw her in.

5 minutes later the bi-colored Seeker was gone and now standing on Skyfire's right servo was the Egyptian Queen and she asks, "Do I look more familiar now Skyfire? If not older?" Skyfire was startled as the Seeker changed into the young Egyptian Queen, he says, "Of course I recognize you now, yeah you are older."

Akadeanna smiles and says, "I am glad you remember me Skyfire; well I was 15 the last time you saw me, I got my Seeker form 3 years after we thought we lost you. I go by Flowerdancer Prime in my Seeker form."

Skyfire was glad to see an old friend, but he asks, "Can you take me home when you go home?" Akadeanna shifts to her Seeker form again and says, "Of course Skyfire," she pauses and looks at Brendan and says, "Of course Brendan can come too; he's been to our home once."

Skyfire watches Akadeanna go back to her Seeker form and he asks, "When did he go to our home?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "6 years ago he came to our home and spent 2 months under my care." Skyfire was shocked he knew his mate spent 2 months in the Protection Dimension and he asks, "Do you mean I'm from the Protection Dimension then?"

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes you are Skyfire. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise, Starscream lost the Sparkling 1 Earth month and 1 Earth week after we thought we lost you." Skyfire winces at her words plopping down on the couch in shock, but he asks, "What was it? Do you remember after all this time what gender it was and type?"

Flowerdancer smiles softly that Skyfire asked her that and she says, "Of course I remember after all this time, it was a Mechling Seekerlet. Starscream hasn't asked yet if I remember after all this time." Skyfire sighs and says, "He probably thinks you've forgotten or he still hurts too much to ask."

Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "That's a big possibility Skyfire. After The Navigant Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker joined the Decepticons, but 6 years ago they went Code Black; Skywarp and Thundercracker did 3 days after I woke up; Starscream did 4 months later as he was left in a 4 month stasis-lock after our Megatron beat him half to death."

Skyfire was shocked that their Megatron had beaten their Starscream his former Bondmate half to death and he says, "But I thought our Megatron was an Autobot." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "3 years after The Navigant, a week before I got this form our Megatron defected to the Decepticons. He is the reason the Ark of our dimension appeared here 1 fairy cycle ago and why I ended up here some hours ago."


	4. Chapter 4: DOD Calling Home

Flowerdancer spent 3 hours catching up with Skyfire laughing about old times then finally Starscream and Flowerdancer left Brendan and Skyfire's room and Starscream asks, "What do you want to do now Flowerdancer?"

Flowerdancer sighs and she asks, "Do you guys have dimensional computers?" Starscream nods and says, "Yeah 2 different kinds one just like a regular computer; the other is a full visual where you wear a mic-set to talk to whoever you want to why?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I need to reach my home, let them know I'm all right and that Optimus and his team have been found; I want to use the full visual one."

Starscream nods it made sense why she was asking she had to let her family know she's all right and he guides her down the long hall and into another room that was very large and had several monitors, he walks over to one of the workers and spoke quietly and was handed a mic-set; Starscream then walks over to Flowerdancer and hands her the mic-set and asks, "Do you know what you need to do?"

Flowerdancer accepts the mic-set and puts it on and she says, "Yeah I know what to do Starscream." She looks at the main operator, the Mech says, "Whenever you're ready Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Dimensional code 648962 mark 1." The Mech taps in the code offered and he says, "Authorization required."

Flowerdancer touches a button and a mask covers her helm and she spoke, "Authorization Flowerdancer Prime Alpha, Alpha, Beta 6." She then dropped the mask once she had said her code. The Mech says, "Authorization accepted. What is the code of the contact person?"

Flowerdancer says, "Dual contact codes." The Mech nods and another one next to him nods as well, the first Mech says, "Ready." The second one says, "Ready." Flowerdancer says, "Primary Code: Prime 9684962." She watches the first Mech touch the code in and then she looks at the second Mech and she says, "Secondary Code: Prime 9684964." The second Mech touches the code in as well.

The main one says, "Answer coming in from the primary, but I am getting a confirmation that the secondary is with the primary." Flowerdancer smiles as the twins were together and she says, "On visual!" She flicks her bi-colored wings putting her blue Autobot markings on her wings again.

The screen winked on and sure enough the twin black jets were there. Stardancer sat in the chair while Stargazer stood behind him and Stardancer spoke first and he says, "This is Stardancer Prime," He pauses and Stargazer spoke up next and he says, "And Stargazer Prime," he stops and Stardancer spoke up again and he says, "To whoever is contacting us from the Dimension Of Darkness go ahead."

Flowerdancer chuckles they always did that and she says, "Stardancer, Stargazer it's me Flowerdancer." Stardancer nearly fell out of his chair hearing the familiar voice of their Seeker and he says, "Oh thank Primus! Are you all right Flowerdancer? How did you end up there?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I'm fine. That last blast that Megatron threw my way tore a rip in the dimensional barrier and I ended up here." Stardancer growls at what he was told happened, he asks, "Are you safe there? Did you find Brendan?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah I'm safe here. Actually their Megatron found me first, but he called Brendan when I told him that Brendan and I were friends."

Stardancer sighs when he heard that the Megatron there had found her first, but he asks, "Did he hurt you?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, "No he didn't hurt me, he touched my shoulder just to get my attention, of course you know how I reacted to that."

Stardancer laughs and says, "Yeah I know how you reacted after all this time. Starscream's worried sick about you." Flowerdancer smiles and asks, "Would you transfer me to where he is? I need to tell you this first though I found Optimus and his team; they are safe and sound; that slagger sent them and the Ark here."

Stardancer nods, but he gasps at her words and he says, "I'm glad they are all right. Yeah I'll transfer you to him now." Flowerdancer watches the screen shift to the blue Autobot marking as she waited for the communication to be transferred to her room as she figured that's where Starscream had to be.

5 minutes later the screen changed again and sure enough it was showing her room that she shared with Starscream, but he wasn't alone there was Skywarp and Thundercracker with him as well. Starscream asks in a trembling voice that showed he had been crying, "Is that really you love?"

Flowerdancer gave a gentle smile at her Bondmate and she says, "Yeah it's really me love. Stupid slagger Megatron sent me here with that last blast." Starscream winces at her words and he asks, "Are you all right? What about our Seekerlets?"

Flowerdancer smiles gently and says, "I'm fine Starscream and so are they. Hook tended to me when Brendan brought me to the Decepticon base here and besides them being a bit stressed from not having you close they were fine, but your counterpart here has kept close."

Starscream was glad she was all right and so were their Seekerlets. He asks, "How can we get to you, to bring you home?" Flowerdancer sighs and she says, "You need to contact Captain Logan of Time Force he can help you guys reach me here. I don't know if Stardancer or Stargazer told you, but I've found Optimus and his team and they are alive and well."

Starscream nods and Skywarp takes off to make the call to Time Force, he says, "Skywarp is sending the call to Time Force right now. No neither told me that. I'm glad they are. Did that slagger send them there too?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Yeah the Nemesis tore a rip in the dimensional barrier and sent them here. Hook saw them crash here last fairy cycle and he took me to them. They are awake and adjusting."

Starscream sighs and says, "I'm glad they are." Flowerdancer sighs and asks, "I know it's been a long time Starscream, but do you finally want to know what type and gender your Sparkling had been that you lost?" Starscream was startled she asked that as he thought she had forgotten after all this time and he says, "Yeah I would like to know, I didn't ask because I thought you probably forgot after all this time."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "No I never forgot I've just waited for you to ask. It was a Mechling Seekerlet." Starscream was shocked that she was waiting for him to ask what it had been, but he says, "I'm glad to finally know. What brought this on?"

Flowerdancer takes a deep breath and she says, "He's not dead Starscream; I found Skyfire alive and well here. I know it's ours because he looks just like ours did and he knew the last words he spoke to me." Starscream lost his footing at her words, but Thundercracker caught his son before he could hurt himself.

Starscream asks, "Is he all right? Has he found someone new? Did you tell him about the Seekerlet?" Flowerdancer laughs lightly at her Bondmate and she says, "Yes he's fine, he had the 3 pieces that were left behind in our home replaced; yes he has found someone new he and Brendan are Bondmates; and yeah I told him about the Seekerlet, and before you ask yes I'm bringing him home and Brendan is coming too."

Starscream was relieved that he was fine and glad his former Bondmate had found someone new and that Skyfire was coming home with her. He says, "I'm glad you found him alive; I can't wait to see him again." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I know love. I hope to see you soon. Flowerdancer out." Starscream says, "Love you Flowerdancer. Starscream out." Flowerdancer nods at the primary operator and he ends the call and Flowerdancer removes the mic-set and she hands it to the primary operator and she turns and leaves the room with Starscream.


	5. Chapter 5: DOD Finding Lost Family

Flowerdancer walks with Starscream back to the Throne Room, but Starscream asks, "What do you do in your human form?" Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "I serve a group known as GI Joe; I know from Brendan that they are the bad guys here while Cobra is the good guys here; Cobra is the bad guys where I come from."

Starscream was shocked at her words and asks, "Would you like to go see our Cobra team while you are here? Maybe you'll see the counterparts of some you know from your home. I know there's one here who looks just like you, except your human optics are different color than hers, hers are more like your optics in this form."

Flowerdancer was shocked at his words, but she nods and says, "I'd like to do that. Actually the human term is eyes. That's something it reminds me of my twin sister who was miscarried so long ago, her name was supposed to be Veronica our eyes were the only difference, I have sky blue eyes in my human form and Veronica was supposed to have ruby red eyes."

Starscream was shocked by her words, but asks, "Would you like to go to Cobra now or later?" Flowerdancer thought a second before saying, "I'd like to go to Cobra now you've peaked my curiosity about the one who looks like me in my human form except for our eyes; what's her name?"

Starscream nods and heads past the Throne Room, towards the entrance then into the air before he says, "Her name is Veronica. She's one of the leaders of Cobra, quite the fighter, but you know she's been talking about remembering a sister in the womb with her and a brother too, but she's always been told they must've been miscarried."

Flowerdancer follows Starscream as they headed for the Cobra base, she had heard of something like this before, but only as stories and she says, "I've heard of something like that happening before when a child who was miscarried and then reborn remembering things from before the miscarriage, I wonder if that's what she's possibly remembering."

Starscream shrugs and says, "It's possible Flowerdancer." He headed into a landing, but transforms to his bipedal form before he touched down. Flowerdancer follows after Starscream and transforms as well to her bipedal form, Starscream then says, "Tell one of them to take you to Lord Serpentor he can help you from there."

Flowerdancer nods and wraps her arms around her cockpit glass and focuses on her human form, but this time into her Cobra leader uniform that her Serpentor had granted her permission to wear and 5 minutes later the bi-colored Seeker was gone and now Akadeanna stood on the runway, Starscream kneels down and says, "I'll head back to the base."

Akadeanna nods and says, "I'll talk to you later then Starscream." She watches as the white Seeker took again to the air and left. She headed towards the entrance; her step showed her royalty status and as she did a woman in black asks, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Akadeanna looks at the woman it looked like Ana or as others called her Baroness and she says, "My name is Fleet Admiral Akadeanna Hawk, Starscream brought me here; I need to speak with Serpentor." Ana was shocked at her words, she had only heard mention of an Akadeanna Hawk from Brendan and she asks, "Are you by chance the Akadeanna that Brendan has spoken of before? Most call me Baroness, but you can call me Ana."

Akadeanna smiles and says, "Yeah that's me. Of course Ana." Ana was shocked it was her, but she leads the Admiral into the base and towards Serpentor's Throne Room. She says, "I'm glad to know you're the one, you must have friends in Cobra if you can wear a leader uniform as I was told you are a Joe where you come from."

Akadeanna nods and says, "Yeah I do have friends in my Cobra, actually it was my Serpentor who authorized me to wear a Cobra leader uniform when in a Cobra base. Yes I am, but of course Brendan told you that we're the good guys in the Protection Dimension while Cobra is the bad guys."

Ana was shocked at her words, so Akadeanna's Serpentor had authorized her to wear the Cobra leader uniform, she nods and says, "Yeah Brendan told us about that. You must've done something big to earn the right to wear a Cobra leader uniform authorized by your Serpentor himself."

Akadeanna shrugs and says, "Fighting to save his life the past 6 years, yeah I'd say that's big enough to wear this uniform. The venom that's running through his veins is slowly killing him; if it gets any worse I am going to have to reverse what was done to him so long ago, 5 fairy cycles ago to be exact."

Ana was startled, yeah that was a huge enough reason for her to be authorized to wear a Cobra leader uniform. She says, "Yeah I'd definitely say that's a big enough reason for you to be authorized to wear a Cobra leader uniform," she pauses and stops at a door and she says, "Well this is his Throne Room." Akadeanna smiles and asks, "Would you please announce me?"

Ana nods and steps into the Throne Room and she says, "I'm sorry to intrude Lord Serpentor, however the female that Brendan told us about from the Protection Dimension known as Akadeanna Hawk is here and she needs to speak to you about something."

Akadeanna smiles as she heard a voice that sounded so much like her own Serpentor say, "Show her in then Ana." Ana bows her head and steps out and she says, "You can go in now Akadeanna." Akadeanna smiles and says, "Thank you Ana." She then walks into the Throne Room getting murmurs from others in the Throne Room.

Serpentor stood up as the Fleet Admiral stepped into the Throne Room, he was shocked as it was a Cobra uniform and not just that a leader one that she was wearing and he says, "Welcome Akadeanna. What can I do for you?"

Akadeanna smiles and says, "Thank you Serpentor. Before I answer your verbal question I will explain why I wear a leader uniform of Cobra. Serpentor of the Protection Dimension authorized me to wear this uniform, the thing I have done to earn such an honor is for the past 6 years I've been fighting to keep him alive as the venom that runs through his blood making him the man that looks just like you is slowly killing him."

Serpentor was shocked that she explained what he was going to ask her about after asking her why she was there, but it made sense how she got such an honor of wearing the uniform of a Cobra leader, he asks, "Would you see if I have the same problem while you are here?"

Akadeanna smiles and says, "I would be honored to do that for you as well. Now as to the reason I'm here to speak to you is actually Starscream told me to speak to you about Veronica." Serpentor was startled that she needed to speak to Veronica, but he says, "I'd be honored to have you check me Akadeanna. I didn't know you knew about Veronica; she sure looks like you except your eyes are blue and hers are red."

Akadeanna smiles and says, "Actually Starscream is the one who told me about her and how much she and I look alike except our eyes; mine are called sky blue actually." Serpentor nods and touches a few buttons before looking up and he says, "She will be here in 5 minutes. Is it true that Cobra is the bad guys where you come from while GI Joe is the good guys?"

Akadeanna nods and says, "Yeah it is true just as it is true that the Autobots are the good guys where I come from and the Decepticons are the bad guys; if you saw the large base with the blue Autobot markings on it; that actually came from my home; they have been missing since the last fairy cycle. That is my Optimus and his team's ship."

Serpentor was shocked at her words, and he says, "Yeah I saw the crash last fairy cycle as I was with Hook when the ship crashed; so they are from your home. Do you plan to take them home when you go home?" Akadeanna nods and says, "I'm glad you saw it too. Yeah I do plan to take them home when I go as well as Skyfire and Brendan; Skyfire's memories are all true, he's from the Protection Dimension."

That startled Serpentor at her words, but he asks, "Did Starscream tell you about what Veronica remembers?" Akadeanna sighs and says, "Yeah he told me about that; I've heard stories of something like that, that when one child is miscarried and then reborn he or she will retain the memories before the miscarriage, that's possible what Veronica is remembering. I was actually supposed to have a mirror twin sister, but she was miscarried, but me and my brother survived."

Serpentor was shocked at her words, but before he could speak Veronica stepped into the Throne Room and bows her head to him and says, "You wanted to see me my lord." Serpentor indicates Akadeanna and says, "Actually she is the one who wanted to see you Veronica."

The tall woman turned around it was then that Akadeanna noticed that Veronica stood as tall as she did, but when ruby red eyes met sky blue Veronica lunges forward tackling Akadeanna and says, "Oh my god! Akadeanna I know that's you sis!"

Akadeanna gasps as Veronica tackled her, but as soon as she felt the touch she knew and she hugs Veronica and she says, "Oh Primus it is you Veronica! You're gorgeous!" Veronica smiles and says, "So are you sis! How are you alive? I was told you and our brother were miscarried!"

Akadeanna laughs lightly and says, "No we weren't the one's miscarried Veronica it was you who was, your memories are before we lost you. Chakotay and I both lived and thrived." Veronica was shocked, so what she had been told was untrue, she was the one who had been miscarried, not her twin sister and their twin brother. She says, "I'm glad to know the truth sis."

Serpentor spoke up before Akadeanna could and says, "Veronica if you want to go with your sister when she goes home you leave with my blessing." Veronica says, "I'd like to go home to where I belong if she will take me my lord. I appreciate your blessing." Akadeanna smiles and says, "Of course I will take you home Veronica. I need to tell you though the Joe's are the good guys where we are truly from while Cobra is the bad guys."

Veronica says, "That's what Brendan said about the Protection Dimension; so that means that's where I belong?" Akadeanna nods and says, "Yeah that's where you belong," she pauses and pulls out a picture of her and Chakotay together and she hands it to Veronica and she says, "That's me and Chakotay, taken 6 years ago when I woke up from a 10 fairy cycle cryogenic sleep."

Veronica chuckles and says, "I woke up 6 years ago too from a 10 fairy cycle long sleep. Were you attacked by a rogue god and your lover killed?" Akadeanna was startled at Veronica's words, but she nods and says, "Yeah my love and I were attacked by a rogue and he was killed, his name was Azuma the Egyptian god of snakes."

Veronica sighs and says, "The same thing happened to me and my late love, yeah he was the Egyptian god of snakes too. Do you have an Autobot guardian?" Akadeanna nods and says, "Yeah I do. Optimus is my guardian, but right now to protect me I have Megatron's mark on my back as I don't want to risk Optimus of this Dimension trying to get his servos on me. Do you have a guardian? Autobot or Decepticon?"

Veronica was shocked at her sister's words, but it made sense; she nods and says, "Yeah I have a guardian too, here he's a Decepticon I don't know which team he is of our home. Hook is my guardian." Akadeanna was shocked that Hook was her twin's guardian, but he was a good Mech and she sighs and says, "He's a Decepticon where we come from, but I trust him with my life as he's very kind, I'll have to talk to him about you."

Veronica was shocked at her words, but she was glad her twin would talk to Hook about her, but before she could speak another Cobra agent says, "Lord Serpentor another dimensional portal just opened up! More Autobots are coming in!" Serpentor barks, "Scramble the jets! Contact the Decepticons!" Akadeanna hated to do this, but she says, "Delay that! What is the color of the Autobot markings?"

The agent winces as the order was delayed, but he looks at Serpentor, but Veronica snaps, "You heard my twin delay that order!" The agent tenses, but he finally spoke and says, "The Autobot markings are blue; about the color of your eyes miss Akadeanna."

Akadeanna sighs and she says, "They are not a threat, they are here for me; they are the Moon Wind Autobot Team of the Protection Dimension, coming to bring me and the Autobot base that crashed here in the 9th fairy cycle home and of course Veronica and Skyfire home and Brendan to his new home."

The tension in the room relaxed as it was realized they weren't evil they were good Autobots only there to bring one of their own home. Veronica says, "Go to them sis, I'll pack and meet you at the Decepticon base." Akadeanna smiles and hugs her twin before saying, "I'll see you there sis."

At the same time Akadeanna and Veronica left the Throne Room, but Akadeanna turned to the right heading back for the entrance while Veronica turned to the left to go to her room. Once back on the runway Akadeanna shifted to her Seeker form and took to the air heading to where she had seen her family appear and 5 minutes later she was landing in the battlefield she had arrived in, changing her markings as she touched down.

Starscream ran to Flowerdancer as soon as he saw his mate touch down and hugs her and says, "I've missed you! Stardancer wanted me to stay back home, but I just couldn't!" Flowerdancer hugs her mate back and says, "I've missed you too love, I understand you couldn't stay behind."

She leads her family to the Decepticon base chittering away in Seeker cant with her mate and his Trinemates, her bi-colored wings flicked back and forth lightly as she walked and talked.


End file.
